lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I see fire
thumb|right|235 px I see fire ( ) – utwór Edda Sheerana i zarazem soundtrack do filmu Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga. Tekst ''Oh, misty eye of the mountain below ''Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls ''And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke ''Keep watching over Durin's sons ''If this is to end in fire ''Then we should all burn together ''Watch the flames climb high into the night ''Calling out father oh ''Stand by and we will ''Watch the flames burn auburn on ''The mountain side ''And if we should die tonight ''Then we should all die together ''Raise a glass of wine for the last time ''Calling out father oh ''Prepare as we will ''Watch the flames burn auburn on ''The mountain side ''Desolation comes upon the sky ''Now I see fire ''Inside the mountain ''I see fire ''Burning the trees ''And I see fire ''Hollowing souls ''I see fire ''Blood in the breeze ''And I hope that you remember me ''Oh, should my people fall ''Then surely I'll do the same ''Confined in mountain halls ''We got too close to the flame ''Calling out father oh ''Hold fast and we will ''Watch the flames burn auburn on ''The mountain side ''Desolation comes upon the sky ''Now I see fire ''Inside the mountain ''I see fire ''Burning the trees ''I see fire ''Hollowing souls ''I see fire ''Blood in the breeze ''And I hope that you remember me ''And if the night is burning ''I will cover my eyes ''For if the dark returns ''Then my brothers will die ''And as the sky is falling down ''It crashed into this lonely town ''And with that shadow upon the ground ''I hear my people screaming out ''Now I see fire ''Inside the mountains ''I see fire ''Burning the trees ''I see fire ''Hollowing souls ''I see fire ''Blood in the breeze ''I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire) ''And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire) ''And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire) ''And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side. Tłumaczenie O, górskie szczyty wciąż patrzą, spowite mgłą* Strzeżcie mych braci, gdziekolwiek są A kiedy niebo zasłoni ogień i dym Patrzcie, wypatrujcie synów Durina A jeśli spłonie wszystko Wtedy powinniśmy razem spłonąć Spójrz jak ogień wspina się, na nocnego nieba szczyt Wzywając Ojca Stojąc, będziemy Spoglądać jak, płomienie strawią kasztanowe Zbocza Góry. (Na wzgórzu) Jeśli mamy zginąć tej nocy Wtedy powinniśmy zginąć razem Kielich wina, wznieść ostatni raz Wzywając Ojca Stojąc, będziemy Spoglądać jak, płomienie strawią kasztanowe Zbocza Góry. A śmierć spadnie z nieba i nie zostawi nic** Widzę płomień, we wnętrzu Góry Widzę płomień, palący drzewa. Widzę płomień, co wypala dusze Podmuch ognia, który zgasić życie w nas chce Ale proszę nie zapomnij mnie. A jeśli polegną bracia Klęskę przymnę i ja Więzieni w sercu góry Gdzie wciąż tli się ogień zła. Ojcze, wezwij nas Wspieraj i patrz Jak na zboczu góry wstaje Ognisty świt. A śmierć spadnie z nieba i nie zostawi nic** Widzę płomień, głęboko w górach Widzę płomień, palący drzewa. Widzę płomień, co pożera dusze Widzę ognistą krew w powietrzu, Mam nadzieję, że zapamiętasz mnie... A kiedy noc zapłonie, Zasłonię swoje oczy Dla powracającej ciemności Umrą moi bracia, I jeśli niebo spadnie Na te samotne miasto I z tym cieniem na ziemi Słyszę krzyk moich ludzi... Widzę płomień, głęboko w górach Widzę płomień, palący drzewa. Widzę płomień, co pożera dusze Widzę ognistą krew w powietrzu, Widzę płomień (oh, wiesz, że widziałem płonące miasto) Płomień Widzę płomień (czuję ciepło na mej skórze) Płomień Widzę płomień Płomień Widzę jak na zboczu góry wstaje ognisty świt. Kategoria:Utwory z soundtracków